The present invention relates to a supplemental air conditioning system for use with a commercial structure of a type typically equipped with an internal refrigerated storage compartment. For example, restaurants, convenient stores, wholesale meat and vegetable establishments, medical supply companies and various other types of business require the usage of an internal refrigerated storage compartment for the storage of perishable inventory which, typically, will comprise food but, however, may, in certain industrial application, include medicals and chemicals that must be stored below room temperature to maintain their stability.
Where an establishment of the above type is located in a region of the country which makes use of air conditioning, outside of the above internal refrigerated storage compartment, energy and cost is expended in the reduction of the ambient temperature of employee and customer-occupied areas of the establishment. The cost of such cooling of the employee and customer-occupied areas in areas of the country such as Florida and Arizona, where air conditioning is used on a virtually year-round basis, can amount to thousands of dollars per month additional to the cost of refrigeration of the above referred to internal refrigeration storage compartment of the commercial structure.
The instant invention relates to a system by which otherwise wasted or unused refrigeration capability of the internal refrigeration storage compartment of such commercial structures may be employed to reduce the cooling load upon the outside, that is, employee and customer-occupied, areas of the commercial establishment.
To the knowledge of the inventor, there is no prior art which teaches or suggests my non-compressive supplemental air conditioning system relevant to than disclosed herein.